Nunca digas nunca
by Sebbyrella
Summary: -Ya, ya, yo también decía eso y mira lo que pasó, así que, ¡nunca digas nunca! -Sí, sí, pero que no va a pasar nada, te lo digo yo. GazelleXIcer


**¡Hola, hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este nuevo fanfic sobre mi pareja favorita de IE jaja, espero que os guste. ¡Besoooos!**

Una muchacha con una larga cabellera violeta correteaba nerviosa por los pasillos de la conocida como Academia Alius.

Miró su reloj, 08:57, en tres minutos comenzaría el entrenamiento matutino al que todos los equipos de rango supremo debían someterse, y puesto que ella pertenecía al Diamond, debía presentarse en el campo de entrenamiento situado en el ala oeste de las instalaciones.

Estaba un poco lejos, y el hecho de que su hermano Arkew se hubiera olvidado de despertarle, no ayudaba, puesto que eso suponía que tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo, si no quería enfadar a su capitán.

Gazelle era muy estricto con respecto a ese tema, y no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de mandar a alguien a la sala de máquinas, u obligarle a limpiar los vestuarios si alguien se atrevía a romper una de las pocas reglas que había impuesto.

La chica aceleró el paso al recordar cuando Frost, su compañero de equipo, debido a que llegó dos minutos tarde al entrenamiento, fue obligado a pasar la tarde en la sala de máquinas, la cual tenía dos funciones; la primera y principal, mejorar las habilidades individuales de cada jugador; y la segunda, castigar a aquellos que desobedecían las órdenes de sus capitanes de equipo.

La joven giró a la derecha, para encontrarse con un largo pasillo, el cual finalizaba en una gran puerta, por la que se llegaba al campo. La chica suspiró, al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj digital para comprobar el tiempo con el que contaba; 30 segundos mal contados, tendría que correr más rápido si quería llegar a tiempo.

Corrió y corrió, pero cuando paró a recuperar el aire frente a la puerta que dirigía al campo, oyó un leve sonido, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

*Pí-pí*- su reloj digital indicó que ya eran las nueve, y ella aún no había entrado en el campo.

En un último momento de desesperación, la chica entró corriendo en el campo, al mismo tiempo que rezaba por que su capitán aún no hubiera llegado.

-Tarde- clamó una fría voz- Icer, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme por qué no estabas aquí cuando tocaba?- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada azulada a la recién llegada.

-Lo siento mucho, c-capitán, ¡ayer me quedé practicando hasta tarde y…!- fue cortada por su superior.

-No quiero oír ninguna excusa, Icer- dijo cortante, cosa que indignó un poco a la joven peli morada y a su hermano, quien ya se encontraba allí.

-¡P-Pero Gazelle, estoy diciendo la verdad!- dijo la chica al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Su capitán iba a contestarle, de no ser porque Arkew se dirigió a él.

-Esta diciendo la verdad, Milord Gazelle, ayer se quedó hasta la madrugada practicando una nueva técnica defensiva que diseñé para ella, y por eso esta mañana no le desperté, supuse que debía estar muy cansada- dijo el chico, situado a la derecha de la portería- le aseguro que no volverá a pasar- finalizó.

Gazelle no sabía si debía creerles, aunque finalmente lo hizo, pues Arkew destacaba por su honestidad, y ambos jóvenes le prometieron que no volvería a ocurrir.

-Aún así, necesito que luego me ayudes con un par de cosas, así que quédate aquí cuando termine el entrenamiento- concluyó su capitán, mientras buscaba un balón, para así poder dar comienzo al entrenamiento.

Esto extrañó un poco a la chica, ya que, normalmente, era Droll el encargado de ayudar a su capitán cuando era requerido, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia, y seguir al resto de sus compañeros hacia el campo de fútbol.

Tras cuatro horas de pases, tiros y mucho sudor, el entrenamiento finalizó. Icer se dirigió a los vestuarios, concretamente a la zona exclusiva de las chicas del equipo; el tocador.

-Buah, cada día el entrenamiento es más intenso, ¿eh?- dijo Ártica, una joven peli azul que aseguraba estar harta de todo el rollo de la Academia Alius, ya que consideraba que nunca sería capaz de conseguir nada más que aterrorizar a personas inocentes.

-Verdad, cualquier día me voy a desmayar en el mismísimo campo- bromeó Rain, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta para cambiarse- Gazelle no sabe cuándo parar- dijo mientras sacaba una muda limpia de su bolso- oye, ¿no te parece raro que Gazelle te haya pedido que le ayudes, precisamente a ti? Normalmente es Droll quien se encarga de esas cosas- concluyó mientras se ponía una camiseta limpia.

-Pues la verdad es que, al principio, me pareció un poco raro, pero supongo que habrá aprovechado que he llegado tarde para castigarme de esa manera- le respondió mientras cepillaba su largo pelo morado.

-Tú no te cierres a nada, por lo que pueda pasar- dijo Ártica mientras le guiñaba un ojo, al mismo tiempo que reía junto con la otro chiquilla.

-P-Pero, ¿qué dices? No va a pasar nada, eso te lo aseguro- dijo la chica mientras guardaba el cepillo en su mochila.

-Ya, ya, yo también decía eso y mira lo que pasó, así que, ¡nunca digas nunca!- dijo la peli azul saliendo del vestuario, en dirección a la puerta del campo, mientras recordaba cuando, el mes pasado, ella y Droll tuvieron una especie de cita amistosa, pero que acabó en más.

-Sí, sí, pero que no va a pasar nada, te lo digo yo- dijo la más bajita mientras veía como sus dos amigas se alejaban por el largo pasillo.

-¡Mucha suerte, chica!- gritó Rain, mientras giraba la esquina y desaparecía de la vista de la peli morada

Suerte, sí, eso era justo lo que necesitaría en una tarde como la que se avecinaba.

-¿Gazelle?- preguntó la joven al aire, al ver su todos sus compañeros se habían ido ya, y no había rastro de su capitán.

-Estoy aquí, ven y ayúdame con esto, por favor- se encontraba intentando apagar la luz de los vestuarios, desde los diferenciales, ya que debía cambiar los focos del tocador, a petición de las chicas de su equipo.

-A ver, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, capitán?- dijo Icer acercándose al peli blanco.

-Necesito que mantengas este fusible en esta posición hasta que yo te diga, ¿comprendido?- le respondió sin mirarla.

-De acuerdo- la joven hizo lo que su capitán le decía, pero, momentos después, una araña con un tamaño considerable apareció, y se posó sobre los diferenciales.

-¡Una araña!- gritó horripilada la chica, asustando también a su capitán de equipo.

Con el susto, la chica había soltado el fusible, produciéndose así un cortocircuito que provocó un apagón en el campo.

-¡Ah!- se quejó Gazelle- ¡Menudo calambrazo!- el chico había estado manipulando los diferenciales todo el tiempo, y por eso, cuando se produjo el cortocircuito, se quemó la mano.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo, capitán! ¿Está bien?- Icer sonaba bastante preocupada, pero el albino le tranquilizó.

-Sí, sí, tranquila, no ha sido nada- al mismo tiempo que decía esto, se oyó un gran estruendo.

-¡La puerta!- ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia la nombrada puerta, para comprobar que estaba cerrada.

-Genial, ¡ahora estamos encerrados, y a oscuras!- Icer se sorprendió al ver cómo su sereno capitán perdía la calma tan rápidamente.

-Bueno, tenemos las luces de emergencia, algo es algo- intentó reconfortar al otro muchacho- voy a pulsar el botón de emergencia- dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que buscaba y pulsaba el botón rojo situado al lado de los diferenciales.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia su capitán, vio como este fijaba la mirada en su mano derecha, concretamente en una fea quemadura que abarcaba casi toda la superficie de la misma.

La chica buscó la crema para las quemaduras en el botiquín, que se encontraba en los vestuarios, y, al salir de los mismos, vio como su capitán le miraba con una mueca que no supo interpretar.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sin ningún rastro de frialdad en su voz, realmente parecía una persona completamente diferente.

-Crema para las quemaduras, se te pondrá peor la mano si no tratas eso ya- respondió mientras señalaba la mano del muchacho.

El chico no respondió, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la chica ya había esparcido la crema sobre su diestra, y comenzaba a vendarle la mano con un poco de esparadrapo.

-Gracias, Icer, realmente no tenías por qué hacerlo- le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

La chica se ruborizó un poco frente a esto, y le sorprendió ver como su capitán esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras esto, los dos jóvenes se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo, ya que ninguno se atrevía a sacar tema de conversación.

-Así que, ¿una nueva técnica?- preguntó finalmente el más alto, recordando lo que Arkew le dijo anteriormente.

-Así es, se trata de una técnica de bloqueo, en la que utilizo la pierna derecha como una cuchilla para cortar los ataques del rival- explicó la chica- pero aún no soy capaz de dominarla- concluyó con una mirada triste.

-Creo que puedo arreglar eso- la joven se sorprendió- ¿qué dices, quieres que te ayude a dominarla?- le preguntó mientras se levantaba del banquillo, en el que anteriormente se habían sentado para así facilitar la aplicación de la crema.

La chica se sorprendió ante tal proposición, pero, finalmente, aceptó, ya que consideraba que la mejor persona que podía ayudarle, era su capitán de equipo.

Habían pasado ya casi dos horas desde que se produjo el apagón, y aún no había ni rastro de nadie que les ayudara a salir de allí, pero ellos se encontraban ajenos a aquello, ya que estaban muy centrados en conseguir que Icer dominara su técnica defensiva.

Tras muchos intentos, la chica finalmente fue capaz de formar un perfecto corte con su pierna derecha, cortando así el ataque de Gazelle. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la joven peli morada comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí!- gritaba la chica, mientras corría a darle un abrazo a su capitán, quien le correspondió muy emocionado también.

-¡Eso es! ¿Ves como sí que eras capaz de conseguirlo?- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Gazelle! ¡Sin tu ayuda no lo habría conseguido!- la joven abrazo más fuerte a su capitán, mientras este pasaba su mano izquierda por su largo cabello.

Este gesto hizo que la más baja levantara la mirada hacia su capitán, perdiéndose en sus ojos verde-azulados. El joven comenzó a subir su mano desde el pelo de la muchacha hasta su mentón, para después recorrer su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró en cantidad, y temió que su capitán lo notase, cosa que acabó ocurriendo, al ver que Gazelle soltó una leve risa, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de las manos de la joven hacia su pecho, para que comprobara la velocidad a la que latía su corazón. Esto hizo que la joven se sonrojara en cantidad, al mismo tiempo que esperaba que pasase lo inevitable. El chico acercó su rostro al de la joven, juntando su frente con la de la defensa, perdiéndose en sus ojos rojizos.

Icer cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos de golpe cuando escuchó un gran estruendo. La puerta se había abierto, y varios jugadores del equipo se encontraban contemplando la escena con una expresión de total desconcierto.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron, para así encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero seguían con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al llegar a la puerta, Gazelle se despidió de Icer, al mismo tiempo que le miraba con complicidad, ella, le devolvió la mirada con una sincera sonrisa. La chica se dispuso a volver, junto con las otras chicas de su equipo, a su habitación, pues ellas requerían saber con detalle todo lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Al finalizar de contar su relato, Ártica le dijo a una muy sonrojada Icer:

-¿Ves? Icer, nunca digas nunca.

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**


End file.
